The present invention relates to a hatch closure assembly and, in particular, to a hatch assembly which provides a high degree of security.
There are many mechanical and electrical devices that are contained in exterior mounted housings that require access for repairs or maintenance. However in certain situations, these same devices must be highly secured from intruders. The housing for an electronic lock is one example. The housing must provide easy interior access for repairs or maintenance such as replacing battery packs. Alternatively, access must be secure so that an intruder can't disable or by-pass the lock. Thus many hatch assemblies have the dichotomy of requiring easy access for authorized personnel but restricted access for intruders.